A Trip to Dream Land
by Lianaet
Summary: Namie falls asleep while Izaya is out from the office. Crackfic. NamiexTsugaru


**Tsugaru & Namie; A Trip to Dream Land**

_Namie falls asleep while Izaya is out from the office._

Durarara! || Izaya, Namie & Tsugaru || Crack, I don't even know land.  
>Please pay attention to the fact this is crack. It's not meant to make sense.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blue... bottom shelf... sixth... second... purple... centre... and finish his crossword. Again.<em>

Namie walked wearily around the office, completing the tasks Izaya had set. Of course, in a much more efficient pattern than that lunatic would list them. He had said he had some business to take care of and left Namie with this ridiculous list. Of which he had the courtesy of only speaking it verbally, leaving her no time to write it down. Thankfully, she wasn't being paid what she was for nothing and remembering it all was simple. "Though... I really don't know why he wants me to finish his crossword. That man has absolutely not a inch of sense in him." She said out loud to herself.

Today Izaya had been making Namie do absolutely everything, using the excuse, "I'm really busy with my own work right now." So even though each task hadn't been particularly difficult, she was worn out from the sheer amount of work. He even had her go out and bring him food, about three times. "Thank God he went out. Hah, funny... he even thinks of himself as God..." She stopped as she realised what she was saying. _I'm not insulting him... I must be tired._ Remembering once again that he wasn't around, she decided she'd fix up that crossword and take a nap.

Looking at the crossword she noticed only two blank spots. Filling them out easily, she realised why he left the crossword. It was a beyond simple crossword, as the missing words were "female" and "dog". _Ha. Ha. Izaya. How lovely. _Upon throwing the paper back onto the nearby table, Namie allowed herself to relax on the, quite comfortable, couch in the office. _I hope he's out getting mauled by that Heiwajima person._

_Eh?_

_Where am I?_

The surrounding area was totally white. Nothing in sight, whatsoever.

_Hello?_

No response. She looked about, panicking slightly.

_What's going on?_

_Hello._

She whipped around quickly and found herself face to face with someone.

_Ah?_

Being unusually shocked it took her a while to recover from the shock.

_Who are you?_

_I don't seem familiar at all?_

This was just getting more and more confusing. What was going on?She took a step back and looked at the person. Blonde hair, white and blue kimono, pipe.

He... no... I don't even know him... but I'm sure he'd never wear that...

_My name is Tsugaru._

Tsugaru...?

_I tend to travel the dreams of those in Ikebukuro. But, this one place you're in within Shinjuku seems to draw me as well._

What the hell?

_A lot of people say I look like Shizuo. That's because I am a sort of Dream Shizuo. Welcome to our Dream Land, Namie-san._

How does he know my name..? What is this?

_I'm sorry, what?_

_Well, I don't know why you're suddenly here, but welcome anyway. Usually if I find someone even near here, it's Izaya. But he still can't stand me._

Namie looked at him.

This is a dream, right? It has to be... but it seems too real.

Tsugaru gave a big sigh and seated himself on the ground. Namie couldn't help but see the beauty in this man's gracefulness.

Wait, what am I thinking? How dare I marvel at another man, even if it is a dream, even if it's only at his grace. I feel like I have betrayed my Seiji.

_Namie-san, please calm down. You have done nothing wrong. This is a place meant to soothe your worries, you will not betray anyone by what you do here._

She gave him an incredulous look.

_What is wrong with you? I want to be with Seiji. Seiji. Only Seiji. Not with you, some weird replica of Shizuo Heiwajima. Seiji. Go away._

_Please... Namie-san, sit down. Like you believe this is only a dream, but to us it is real. Me and Psyche. We only wish to help calm our visitors._

Still it was only Namie and Tsugaru anywhere in sight. Whoever this Psyche was, Namie was somehow sure she didn't want to meet them. This "Tsugaru" person was weird enough. Despite this she sat down. Even in her dream she was tired. As she sat down, Tsugaru pulled her close and began soothing her. He cradled her in his arms, as much as she resisted and felt awkward.

_Don't touch me..._

_Shhh..._

He ran his hand through her hair.

_Shhh... Namie-san... rest well and know you are safe._

Oh how she couldn't believe another man was touching her like this. But, she couldn't stop him... she was already _so_ tired.

"Wakey wakey Namie!"

As Izaya yelled this at his secretary, he poured a bowl of water onto her. He had come back to the office and found her asleep. Ridiculous.

"Argghh! What the hel- Oh it's you."

She easily dismissed the fact of the water now dripping off her face as she sat up. Namie realised she had been sleeping, and suddenly remembered that "dream".

"Oh what's that face for? Waking up like that then making a shocked face. Also the fact you're blushing. I wonder what you were dreaming about. Could it be that you're secretly in love with me and you just were having a fantasy of me? Or did you just have a fantasy about someone else? I'd be hurt if it was Namie. How could you betray me so- Where are you going?"

"I'm going home for the day."

"So it was a fantasy? Ohoho. You can't leave now, you _have _to tell me."

She had gotten up and walked straight past Izaya, and was almost at the door. As he spoke she decided to turn around. He was making one of his asinine faces, and she just continued to give him a flat look in return.

"Is your life really that uninteresting that you must be so fascinated by a detail like a dream in mine?"

"Don't you want to tell me? Don't tell me... you had a fantasy about Shizu-chan? Or was it that stupid Tsugaru that hangs around... Ugh... oh look at your face. You did."

"..."

"Hahahahaha... let me guess, you were all defensive because you thought you were _betraying your Seiji-kun_. And Mr. Tsugaru touched you and you gave in. Ahahahahaha. I love humans. It's so easy to make them embarrassed. I just love watching their faces."

Namie put her hand on the door and walked out.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe it. Tsugaru really does exist. Glad to know I'm not imagining him as my own fantasy! But wow, Namie dreamt of him! Amazing. Even humans outside of this world exceed my expectations."

As Namie continued out of the building, all she could hear was his maniacal laughter.

"That man... him nor anything he owns have a shred of sense. But how dare I let that person comfort me like that... I need Seiji, no replacement will do.


End file.
